jjbafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Koichi Hirose
Koichi Hirose (広瀬 康一, Hirose Kōichi) é um personagem central da Parte IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, que faz uma pequena aparição na Parte V: Vento Aureo. Aparência Koichi é um garoto adolescente de físico mediano, tendo 157 cm de altura, embora ele seja desenhado bem mais baixo que isso. Ele veste um uniforme escolar não-modificado, preferindo roupas casuais em outras ocasiões. Koichi a princípio penteia seu cabelo claro para trás. Durante e depois de seu confronto com Tamami, seu cabelo fica espetado toda vez que ele está em combate (produzindo um visual parecido com o de Gohan, de Dragon Ball Z, quando este entra no modo Super Saiyajin 2 nos Jogos de Cell). Perto do fim de seu confronto contra Yukako ele subitamente corta seu cabelo, deixando o topo plano (que espontaneamente cresce novamente durante sua batalha contra Yoshikage Kira). Heaven’s Door revela que Koichi nasceu prematuramente. Personalidade Embora seja geralmente humilde e fale de uma forma calma, Koichi passa por várias mudanças em seu desenvolvimento durante a Parte IV, aumentando o seu nível de auto-confiança conforme ele é desafiado por ameaças e a ansiedade gerada por diversos confrontos, incluindo uma batalha crítica contra o principal antagonista Yoshikage Kira. Suas maiores mudanças são representadas pelas metamorfoses de seu Stand, Echoes. Perto do fim da Parte IV, ele já demonstra uma bravura imensa e muita determinação depois de seus encontros. Koichi é inteligente, diligente e amigável. Ele expressa seu amor por sua família, tenta manter a auto-estima de seus amigos, e tende a julgar pessoas que ele não conhece como inocentes. Heaven’s Door expõe Koichi como alguém honesto e corajoso. Vários personagens admiram a virtude de Koichi e dizem estarem orgulhosos de sua amizade, incluindo Josuke Higashikata, Rohan Kishibe e Jotaro Kujo. Outros foram mudados por ele, se transformando de pessoas corruptas ou desreguladas para pessoas equilibradas, isso inclui Toshikazu Hazamada, Tamami Kobayashi e Yukako Yamagishi; sua eventual namorada. Habilidades Artigo Principal: Echoes O Stand de Koichi, Echoes, possui três formas: ATO1, ATO 2 e ATO 3. ATO 1 e ATO 2 permitem que ele transforme sons criados por ele em substâncias ofensivas. ATO 3, um Stand humanóide, convencionalmente ataca fisicamente e possui a habilidade de "congelar" seus alvos atribuindo a eles um peso insuportável. História Diamond is Unbreakable (1999) 'Jotaro Kujo! Encontra Josuke Higashikata' Koichi é um estudante do primeiro ano. A princípio, ele é salvo por Josuke Higashikata de alguns delinquentes e eles acabam virando melhores amigos. 'Os Irmãos Nijimura' Koichi é atingido pela Flecha de Keicho Nijimura, que estava procurando um Stand capaz de matar seu pai. Koichi acaba desenvolvendo um Stand em formato de ovo chamado de Echoes, cuja habilidade ainda era desconhecida. Koichi tenta ajudar na derrota de Keicho, mas não pode controlar seu Stand. 'Koichi Hirose Echoes' Koichi permanece envolvido com a história em geral, seu Stand eventualmente evoluindo para diversas formas conforme ele batalha. Ele é vítima do usuário de Stand Tamami Kobayashi, que ameaça sua família em troca de dinheiro. Durante a batalha com Tamami, Koichi desenvolve Echoes ATO 1, e com a ajuda de seu Stand ele consegue derrotar Tamami, que mais tarde vira seu amigo. 'Toshikazu Hazamada Surface' Com a ajuda de Tamami, Koichi encontra o usuário de Stand Toshikazu Hazamada, mas é rapidamente derrotado quando este toma controle do corpo de Josuke, mesmo assim vira seu amigo. 'Yukako Yamagishi se apaixona' Koichi descobre que Yukako Yamagishi, uma colega de seu colégio, está apaixonada por ele, e a princípio ela se mostra bastante difícil de lidar sendo muito agressiva no seu afeto por ele. Koichi tenta parecer um "bad guy" para manter ela longe dele, mas seu plano falha miseravelmente quando ela chega ao ponto de sequestrá-lo e ameaçar a sua vida caso ele não aprecie seus esforços de "mudar ele para uma pessoa melhor". Koichi derrota ela em uma batalha depois de desenvolver seu Echoes ATO 2, mas acaba salvando sua vida no fim. 'Red Hot Chili Pepper' Akira Otoishi mais tarde revela que Koichi foi um dos usuários de Stand que ele observou com seu Red Hot Chilli Pepper. 'Vamos para a Casa do Mangaká' Junto com Toshikazu, Koichi vai para a casa do famoso mangaká Rohan Kishibe para pedir um autógrafo. Apesar de Koichi se assustar com suas ações para fazer seu mangá parecer mais realista (como abrir uma aranha viva para ver o que há dentro dela), ele e Toshikazu entram dentro de seu escritório escondidos para verem seus desenhos e como resultado são afetados por Heaven’s Door. Rohan planeja usar Koichi como um personagem para seu mangá, arrancando páginas dele todo dia. Ele é salvo por Okuyasu e Josuke, que derrota Rohan depois que este insulta seu cabelo. Rohan também acaba virando amigo de Koichi. 'A Aventura de Rohan Kishibe' Rohan e Koichi acidentalmente encontram o beco de Reimi Sugimoto e descobrem sobre o seu assassino Yoshikage Kira. 'A Visão de Cinderela de Yukako Yamagishi' Quando Yukako pede a ajuda de Aya Tsuji, Koichi começa a se sentir atraído por ela. Os dois eventualmente se beijam, e quando a habilidade de Cinderella dá errado e a face de Yukako fica em perigo, Koichi se oferece para encontrar seu verdadeiro rosto, pedindo para que Aya o cegasse se ele escolhesse o errado. Koichi acaba escolhendo o rosto certo e Yukako retorna ao seu rosto antigo. Mais tarde na história, ainda apaixonada, ela aparenta aprender com seus erros em tentar forçar a barra com ele e começa a se aproximar de forma mais calma, a qual Koichi responde virando seu namorado. 'Sheer Heart Attack' Acompanhado por Jotaro Kujo, Koichi finalmente encontra o assassino Yoshikage Kira e durante sua batalha contra Sheer Heart Attack desenvolve seu Echoes ATO 3. Ele ganha muita coragem durante a batalha, algo que foi fundamental para mantê-lo vivo contra os ataques de Killer Queen. Ele teria sido morto se Jotaro não tivesse imobilizado Kira. 'Atom Heart Father' Mais tarde, Koichi, junto com Josuke, Okuyasu e Jotaro investigam a casa de Kira, mas o grupo é atacado pelo pai de Kira, Yoshihiro Kira. 'Highway Star' Durante a batalha de Josuke contra Highway Star, Koichi ajuda seu amigo a encontrar Yuuya Fungami, o usuário de Stand que estava internado no hospital de Morioh. 'Enigma Boy' Koichi é sequestrado por Terunosuke Miyamoto, que prende ele em um pedaço de papel com seu Stand, Enigma. Sua vida é colocada em perigo quando Terunosuke joga Koichi na frente de um carro, mas no fim ele é salvo por Yuuya. 'Cheap Trick' Quando Rohan é atacado por Cheap Trick, ela pede a ajuda de Koichi para remover o Stand. Koichi tenta congelar ele usando seu Echoes, mas quase arranca as costas de Rohan no processo. No fim Cheap Trick acaba sendo removido pelos espíritos do beco de Reimi. 'O Invencível Crazy Diamond' Koichi finalmente encontra Yoshikage Kira novamente e tem um papel fundamental na sua derrota, já que ele congela o dedo de Kira antes que ele pudesse ativar Bites the Dust. Após a morte de Kira, ele aparece na despedida de Reimi, quando ela e seu cachorro partem para o paraíso. [[The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day|'The Book: 4th Another Day']] As informações a seguir são derivadas de uma Light Novel escrita por Araki. Sendo assim, isso pode ou não ser considerado canônico. Após os eventos da Parte IV, Koichi e Rohan encontram um gato (chamado de Trinita) coberto em sangue e os dois tentam achar seu dono. Koichi logo descobre que Hanae Orikasa, o dono do gato, foi morto em circunstâncias misteriosas e junto com Rohan procura o assassino. Depois de pegar Trinita da estação de polícia usando Echoes, eles descobrem, com a ajuda de Heaven’s Door, que o assassino possui uma característica bastante distinta: marcas vermelhas em seus braços. Mais tarde Koichi se alia com Yukako e descobre que o assassino é da mesma turma que eles. [[Rohan at the Louvre|'Rohan at the Louvre']] Koichi faz uma breve aparição, escutando a história de Rohan sobre Nanase Kishibe junto com Okuyasu e Josuke. Koichi conversa com Okuyasu sobre o aparente amor de Rohan por Mona Lisa, questionando a sexualidade do mangaká. Vento Aureo (2001) 'Gold Experience' Jotaro envia Koichi a Nápoles, na Itália, para localizar Haruno Shiobana e conseguir uma amostra de pele que será enviada para a Fundação Speedwagon para testes. Logo após chegar, Koichi vê Giorno fazendo um espetáculo na rua e subornando dois policiais que estavam assistindo. Giorno oferece a ele uma carona, mas Koichi recusa até perceber a longa fila de pessoas esperando por um táxi. Infelizmente, a proposta era um truque e Giorno vai embora com a bagagem de Koichi antes que ele pudesse entrar no carro. Usando Echoes ATO 3, Koichi para o carro, mas Giorno simplesmente sorri e foge da cena transformando sua bagagem em um sapo. Koichi acaba escutando a conversa de dois policiais sobre o fracasso de Giorno e percebe que “Giorno Giovanna” é na verdade o “Haruno Shiobana” que ele deveria encontrar. No entanto, ele não percebe que o sapo que ele achou na parte de trás de seu carro era na verdade sua bagagem. 'Alistamento na Gangue' Algum tempo depois, quando Giorno está participando de um teste para entrar na Passione, Koichi encontra seu apartamento na procura de sua bagagem perdida. Ele quase apaga a chama do isqueiro que Giorno havia colocado encima da mesa, mas Gold Experience impede ele na hora certa. Finalmente encontrando seu passaporte, Koichi deixa o apartamento somente para encontrar Giorno e um zelador morto. A princípio ele acredita que Giorno é o responsável, mas logo descobre que o culpado era na verdade Black Sabbath. Ele ajuda Giorno a derrotar o Stand, percebendo no processo que ele possuía uma parte do Arco e Flecha. Koichi então usa um orelhão para informar Jotaro, mas Giorno impede ele e Koichi decide permanecer calado devido a virtude de Giorno e seu comportamento semelhante aos daquele da linhagem Joestar. Mais tarde, Koichi volta para casa já que Jotaro cancela a procura sabendo que sua previsão estava correta. Video Games 'GioGio no Kimyō no Bōken Ōgon no Kaze (PS2)' Era planejado para que Koichi estivesse no jogo “GioGio” de PS2, provavelmente sendo um personagem jogável (existem fotos dele junto aos personagens principais da Parte V, e também dele procurando por Giorno, como no mangá). Entretanto, por razões desconhecidas sua aparição no jogo acabou sendo removida (ele nem mesmo tem um modelo no modo Galeria, diferente de outros personagens que não aparecem mas possuem um modelo como Rissoto Nero e Leaky-Eye Luca). Durante o mangá da Parte V, Koichi tem uma luta contra Giorno e mais tarde o ajuda a lutar contra Black Sabbath. Já que ele está fora do jogo, durante o Capítulo 3 Giorno enfrenta Black Sabbath sozinho. All-Star Battle (PS3) Koichi aparece como um personagem jogável da “Parte IV” em All-Star Battle. Ele foi anunciado junto com Akira Otoshi. Koichi é dublado por Romi Park, que anteriormente havia dublado Giorno Giovanna e Gold Experience Requiem no já mencionado jogo de PS2. Durante o gameplay, Koichi usa todas as três formas de Echoes como uma parte de seus ataques, diferente de Johnny ou Pucci, que precisam evoluir seus Stands durante o combate. Os ataques de ATO 1 e ATO 2 servem para lançar projeteis em forma de “kanjis” que acertam os inimigos criando um efeito especial, como queimar, eles também servem para jogar o oponente ou executar ataques físicos. ATO 1 também aparece no HHA de Koichi, atacando seu oponente com uma grande quantidade de sons. Echoes ATO 3 é utilizado no GHA Koichi, ele joga o oponente no ar, espancando ele, e finalmente esmaga ele no chão usando Three Freeze, que também cria um efeito de lentidão no inimigo. ATO 3 também pode atacar com vários socos, semelhante ao “ORAORA” de Jotaro, mas ele não funciona no Rush Mode. Koichi também é um dos menores personagens do jogo, junto com Iggy e Johnny Desmontado, o que torna ele difícil de acertar. Além de ser um personagem jogável, Koichi também aparece no estágio KIRA ESTATE no fundo junto com Okuyasu. Obviamente, se Koichi for um dos personagens lutando ele não vai aparecer no estágio. Koichi também aparece em algumas telas de loading, sendo afetado pelo Stand de Rohan, fazendo com que as páginas de seu rosto continuem a virar enquanto o jogo carrega. Koichi possui um diálogo especial nas suas lutas contra Giorno, onde ele diz “Eu quero minha mala e meu passaporte de volta!” e Giorno responde “Será que...?”, recriando seu primeiro encontro nos capítulos iniciais da Parte V. Koichi também possui duas roupas alternativas, a primeira sendo o pajama que ele usou na sua luta contra Love Deluxe e a segunda a camisa com o logo da LUCKY.CO que ele usou durante a luta contra Highway Star. Curiosidades *Quando Koichi visita a Itália na Parte V: Vento Aureo, é indicado que ele havia pedido a Rohan Kishibe para escrever ‘conhecimento da linguagem italiana’ nele usando Heaven’s Door. *O nome de Koichi e sua aparência básica parece ter sido retirada do narrador do Capítulo 1 de um dos trabalhos mais antigos de Araki, “Gorgeous Irene”. *O sobrenome de Koichi, “Hirose”, é derivado do Rio Hirose (広瀬川, Hirose-gawa), localizado na cidade de Sendai, a terra natal de Araki. *Ele tem um cachorro chamado Police, uma referência a banda homônima. *Ele é o único personagem não-JoJo que chegou a conhecer 4 JoJos durante toda a série (Josuke Higashikata, Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar e Giorno Giovanna). *Ele também é um dos únicos personagens não-JoJo que aparecem em mais de uma Parte. Outros exemplos incluem Jean Pierre Polnareff, Robert Edward O. Speedwagon, Straights, Erina Pendleton e Suzie Q. *É provável que sua contraparte no universe de JoJolion seja uma garota chamada Yasuho Hirose, devido ao seu sobrenome e o fato de que ela é uma aliada. *Embora isso nunca seja explicado, os inimigos de Koichi geralmente encolhem depois de serem derrotados por ele. Gallery Chapter_287.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 287. Chapter_300.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 300; com Echoes ATO 1 Chapter_302.jpg|Capa do Capítulo 302; com Echoes ATO 2 e um novo penteado. Toshikazusize.png|Conversando com Hazamada Hazamada2.png|Animado sobre o mangá de Rohan Koichiasbook.png|Transformado em um livro por Heaven's Door Yukako2.png|Ajudando Yukako Koichiphone.png|Estressado no telefone Koichiscared.png|Estressado Koichissj.png|Com Echoes Koichissj2.png|Aparência durante sua luta contra Sheer Heart Attack Morioh's_Stand_Users.png|aparição em Rohan at the Louvre Koichissjscared.png Killer Queen punching.png|Koichi é atacado porKiller Queen koichiGiorno.png|Koichi se aproxima de Giorno GIKoichi.png|Koichi em “Gorgeous Irene”, muito provavelmente a inspiração original para Koichi. Koichigame.jpeg|Do Jogo de PS2. L 5189f1a345971.jpg|A aparência de Koichi em All-Star Battle. L 5189f19f413a7.jpg|Koichi Hirose em ASB L 5189f19f8789c.jpg|Koichi Hirose e Echoes ATO 3 em ASB Koichi A.jpg|A Roupa Alternativa A de Koichi em All Star Battle Koichi B.JPG|A Roupa Alternativa B de Koichi em All Star Battle Categoria:Personagens da Parte IV Categoria:Personagens da Parte V Categoria:Aliados da Parte IV Categoria:Aliados da Parte V Categoria:Usuários de Stands